rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
KittyCatsInRapture
Sitemap Kitty Cats in Rapture Did Levine & Co have something against Cats ???? ---- Cat-ure Continued : "He owns the Nip, so he's the Guvnor" - FluffyMcDonagh Katmandu - the Cat Paradise/Utopia - Until the Catnip farms failed and the population went insane !!! Tuna !!! The Great Catbox pulls everyone forward... Katmandu's Fluffiest of 1952 ---- Cats seen in Rapture : Perhaps the cats utility was higher, and all the dogs had long previously been eaten (when people didn't have enough to eat). Cats can catch vermin (which can be extremely annoying constantly attacking you while you sleep) -- a very useful ability. I've heard Dogmeat is far more palatable than Catmeat ---- Cats musta been popular pets since we see so many (corpses) of them. An obviously overused model asset Another poor kitties - strange they all are exactly same color and pattern ... Cats would probably be one of the last things living in Rapture. The Splicers liked them enough to not eat them, yet they left their furry friends corpses all over the place... Poor kitties - did the game devs hate cats or sumthin ?? (Minerva Operations) Cat in cage in Sinclair Deluxe in Paupers Drop Minervas Den Kitty (CAN YOU FIND THEM ALL !!!!! ) Looks to be in the 'The Thinker' (the third level) map. Unfortunate Kitty in Welcome Center Arcadia. Some Plants poisonous to kitties, apparently. Hole-in-the-wall Splicer Hideout in Fontaine Futuristics. Obviously a pet kept by a Splicer. One thing cats WERE DEFINITELY GOOD FOR was keeping vermin away from you while you were sleeping. No doubt the MMORPG will have LIVE cats wandering about. Hestia (amazing the starving people there didn't eat it). Much easier to show a static dead cat than a live one. Norwegian Forest Cat (in Cohen's Apartment) Pining For The Fiords Point Prometheus cat (hidden in that room you have to thaw the ice to get into) Good news is that in the MMORPG there would be Live Kitties (and a probably a needed public fine/jail sentence for killing them). Another poor kitty to be found in Point Prometheus - but is amazing that they were around (useful for keeping vermin down in all those hard to reach spots). Perhaps Suchong, at one time, suggested having ADAM enhanced GIANT KITTIES to handle the Anarchist Splicer problem ??? . . . . WelcomeCenterKitty.jpg Cat_Arcadia2.jpg|Another Arcadia Casualty Cat_Babbage.jpg|Porters Office in Rapture Central Computing TrainingGroundsKitty.jpg|Kitty in Proving Grounds Kitty_AdonisResort.jpg|Cat in a Baby Carriage ... FOOODZ.jpg|When the Cats took over the City Council ... . ---- An A-MEW-SING Picture : https://www.deviantart.com/amberandrews/art/Booker-Cats-396258311 ---- Remember THIS GUY who used to like putting Cats in Boxes with Radioactive Isotopes that might trigger and kill them ... Yeah, that's Shrodinger, of Quantum Physics fame. Maybe in the MMORPG, HE can be shown in a 'Box'. - Stupid Splicer Story - Spliced Cats in Rapture (or an alternate dimension's 'Cature') Stealing Time Travel through a Tear, and 'going back in time' to chew up Schrodlinger's face in revenge for the WHOLE box thing. THERE, That's a story better than what you got in Infinite BS. (( '' And NO stupid writer interviews trying to explain how their quantum claptrap was real science ...'' )) ---- --- --- --- Cats Singing Popular Tunes '- A Sign of the Coming Apocalypse (Quite Popular in Rapture just before the Civil War started) : Lots of contemporary Surface songs that no royalties would need to be paid for .... (except the note patterns are still protected, so 'scratch' that). Hmmmm, Was that the ''Meow Meow Song we heard in Hestia Chambers in BS1 ??? --- --- --- '''Strange Audio Diary : "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! .... The Cat Splicer has torn off my leg.... If you are listening to this this, you also are ... Oh No .... DOOOOMED !!! ....... Roowwwwwrrrrrrrrrrr *Crunch* ........" --- --- --- --- --- . .